


Put in Line

by horny_and_stupid_on_side



Series: ABO Apex Legends [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Caustic, Alpha Mirage, Alpha instincts, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Non-Binary Character, Forced Submission, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-binary character, Omega Bloodhound, Over the Knee, Protectiveness, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horny_and_stupid_on_side/pseuds/horny_and_stupid_on_side
Summary: ABO Apex Legends AU. Bloodhound, Caustic, and Mirage are all teamed up for today's match, but a heated argument between Bloodhound and Caustic quickly boils over, leading to Caustic taking the troublesome omega in hand. Mirage, in the meantime, is more turned on than he'd like to admit.





	Put in Line

**Author's Note:**

> *Dusts off my side account* Wow, it's been awhile! Glad to be back with something terrible! I blame @/sinningplumpprincess on Tumblr for encouraging (and tolerating) me being stupid and horny for Bottom!Bloodhound in her inbox. Follow her for really quality smut of Bloodhound. Anyways, sorry in advance if any of this is OOC; it’s my first time writing for Apex Legends and I’m still getting used to the characters, but I was too inspired/horny to keep from writing this. I’m so sorry, please enjoy.

Some people like to believe that two alphas on the same Apex team would never possibly work- that they'll be too busy bickering and measuring their knots to focus on the match- but Elliot Witt isn't manipulated enough by society's expectations to let that happen. Although Caustic certainly does give off that  _ 'traditional values' _ vibe that some alphas do, Elliot knows that he himself is such a chill alpha that it’s damn near impossible to start a fight with him. If anything, Caustic seems to actually  _ like  _ Elliot somewhat, glad that he doesn't need to fight for dominance with another alpha when he's trying to win the match. Yes, Elliot can safely say that judging just off of him and Caustic, that alphas really  _ can  _ get along!

However… it seems that's not the  _ only _ stereotype that's getting destroyed this match. Biting back a sigh, Elliot averts his eyes as Bloodhound and Caustic, for what must be the hundredth time this match, begin arguing. When Elliot had first learned that he would be paired with the legendary Bloodhound in this round of the Apex Games, he had feared that they wouldn't get along, but as usual, expectations do not equal reality, and once again Elliot is left with a possible new friend rather than a rival or enemy. Unfortunately, Caustic isn't so fortunate, as he and Bloodhound continuously argue, incapable of agreeing on anything. If Elliot were more conservative, he'd assume his teammates were close to their heat/rut, just based on how aggressive they’re acting.

It started with the initial jump into the match. Caustic had been randomly appointed as jumpmaster, and while Elliot certainly didn't mind the chosen location, as it gave him time to get supplies without worrying about having to fight with other squads for gear, Bloodhound was  _ furious, _ growling something about the location being too far from the center, resulting in less effective gear and a longer trek to safety from the Ring's edge. Elliot had hoped that would be the end of it, but unfortunately for him, it only got worse. Currently, Caustic is mad at Bloodhound over… _ something.  _ In all honesty, Elliot tuned his teammates out awhile ago, too focused on finding good gear and being careful to figure out what's wrong. However, he's brought back into the argument soon enough, as Caustic has begun to shout, much to the trickster's thinly veiled irritation.

"Stop acting so foolishly; we've plenty of time before the ring closes! There's no need to senselessly fuss!" Caustic shouts, not really caring how loud his voice is getting. Or, more accurately, he doesn't  _ realize  _ how loud he is; it's a common problem for alphas, especially for ones as big as him.

“You’re calling  _ me  _ foolish when you cannot even walk for more than two minutes without wheezing. Do not blame me for your inability to move quickly!” Bloodhound is nothing if not unrelenting in this argument, refusing to yield to the large alpha before them. “As I have warned, we are too far from the center. Should we continue to linger, we will most assuredly be caught in the crossfire of desperate squads running for safety!”

“We  _ have time,”  _ Caustic repeats, rolling his eyes at the team's tracker. “Why won’t you listen to me, hm? Are you really such an unruly omega that you cannot stand to be given the most gentle of suggestions?”

“Guys, please chill out,” Elliot- or rather,  _ Mirage  _ when he’s in Apex- chides, slowly but surely reaching his limit with his teammates. “Come on, we don’t need to fight over this. How about we just focus on sticking together, okay? There’s only, like, eight squads left; we’ve got this in the bag if we just work together.”

“My apologies, Mirage,” Caustic, within just a few seconds, returns to acting calm, as if he hadn’t just been seconds away from throwing down with a teammate. “I have no intention of acting out of turn, but I cannot say the same for our unruly little omega.”

Bloodhound hisses, eyes likely narrowed behind their mask. “How  _ dare  _ you try to claim ownership over me,” They growl, not the least bit amused. “Continue to act in this manner, and I assure you that you shall not survive the rest of this match.”

“Did you just threaten to sabotage your own teammate?” The way Caustic says it  _ sounds _ like he’s amused, but the look on his face says otherwise; he’s  _ pissed. _

“Oh no no no,” Now Bloodhound’s the one who sounds like they’re laughing, but again, they’re clearly not joking around. “Not  _ sabotage… _ more accurately, I would allow the Gods to decide your fate, and would not interject if they were to, say, end your journey.”

“Okay, I think this is getting a little heated,” Elliot says, quickly stepping between his teammates. Offhandedly, he looks around the battlefield, silently praying that they’re not going to get jumped by any other squads. “How about we all get to some shelter? Preferably somewhere that isn’t right in the middle of an open field.”

“I completely agree, friend,” Caustic, again, is making a point to only act civil with Elliot, which honestly annoys the trickster to some degree, as it reminds him of some of the entitled alphas he went to high school with. “In fact, I think your  _ ‘heated’ _ comment is quite accurate… perhaps our omega here is a little too close to their own to be involved in combat."

It’s so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Elliot gulps; Caustic just took it  _ way _ too far, and they all know it.

“That’s not what I-” Unfortunately, Elliot isn’t given enough time to correct himself.

In one swift motion, Bloodhound jumps Caustic, bringing the two legends crashing down as they begin to brawl. Bloodhound is clearly winning, being more experienced at hand to hand combat, but seeing as Caustic is quite the sizeable alpha, the task of actually hurting him is easier said than done. Elliot just stands there, flabbergasted as he watches his teammates beat the fuck out of each other, at a loss as to what he should do. Is anyone watching this? Will the people running Apex step in to stop them? Looking up, Elliot is shocked to find several camera drones hovering over Caustic and Bloodhound- far more than usual- and now it’s obvious to Elliot what will be done; nothing. If anything, this is amazing television; it’s not every day you get to watch a puny omega and a giant alpha beat each other up on live TV.

Snapping out of it, Elliot finally takes initiative. “Okay, that’s enough!” He shouts, trying to use his  _ ‘alpha voice’ _ to convince his teammates to stop. Unfortunately, they keep on fighting, so he decides to grab the smaller of the two, beginning to drag Bloodhound away from their prey. “Come on, buddy, you’re better than this!” He insists, hoping to snap Bloodhound out of their murderous rage.

Caustic jumps up as soon as Bloodhound is off of him, but Elliot winces under his breath at the state of the trapper's clothing. Bloodhound definitely went off on him, several sizeable gashes in Caustic's suit, which is thankfully thick enough that there’s no way he’s been legitimately hurt, but still, it’s the principal of the matter. “Why, you little…” Caustic’s voice comes out a deep, husky growl. Hell, it’s so full of alpha levels of danger that even  _ Elliot- _ a full grown alpha as well- shivers. “Never in my  _ life _ have I been so deeply disrespected and appalled… have you  _ anything _ to say for yourself!?”

Bloodhound isn’t the least bit apologetic, but at least they’re not attacking Elliot, appearing almost comfortable in the young alpha’s arms. “You do  _ not _ refer to me as property!” They snarl, all teeth and malice. “You should think before you speak!”

Again, there’s another long pause. “Did you really,  _ honestly _ just tell  _ me  _ to think before reacting, pup?” Caustic stalks closer, Elliot subconsciously tightening his grip around Bloodhound’s torso, though it doesn't keep Caustic from drawing closer to the omega. “You act so childish and violent, Bloodhound… perhaps it’s time that an alpha take you in hand, and put you in your place, yes?”

“I’d like to see you  _ try,”  _ Bloodhound says, before kicking Caustic in the crotch;  _ hard.  _ They chuckle as the trapper doubles over, overwhelmed by the pain of having his knot kicked. “As said before, I belong to  _ no one, _ especially not a knot-headed alpha such as yourself.”

Really, Elliot can’t be blamed for what happens next; nothing can stop a furious alpha from getting what they want, and unfortunately for everyone else involved, Caustic wants Bloodhound to  _ pay.  _ Even so, Elliot tries to stop him- tries tugging Bloodhound away more, towards a nearby building- but this just seems to inspire Caustic, who quickly gets ahold of Bloodhound, yanking the omega out of his teammate’s arms and throwing them over his shoulder. Predictably, the tracker isn’t too happy about this, beginning to wriggle and squirm in the bulky alpha’s arms, but nothing can be done to free them. Elliot, still unsure of what to do, simply follows after Caustic as the alpha heads for the nearest building, walking inside with Bloodhound still thrashing like a wild animal over his shoulder. Elliot pauses, considering standing watch outside, but he decides against it, believing he needs to stand witness to whatever is about to happen.

Inside, the building is littered with a few miscellaneous pieces of gear, none of which catch Elliot’s interest. Caustic also ignores the loot, quick to march towards a sturdy enough looking stool, which he drags to the middle of the room. He sits down with an audible thump, his suit heavy, and adjusts Bloodhound to lie over his lap. Elliot’s eyes widen at the sight, painfully aware of what’s about to happen. Although he’s never actually been with many omegas, he’s seen enough get punished in public to know what this particular position means. Bloodhound seems to catch on as well, their struggling increasing tenfold, thrashing much harder in an attempt to get free and escape. Caustic isn’t having any of it, one hand planted firmly between the tracker’s shoulder blades, the other fumbling with Bloodhound’s belt, wrestling it loose before he messily yanks down their pants, revealing a thin pair of boxer briefs underneath.

“Enough  _ fussing, _ omega,” Caustic is firm in his delivery, unyielding to his desperate teammate’s squirming. “You and I both know that you deserve every minute of this punishment. Wouldn’t you agree, Mirage?” He looks up at Elliot, as if finally remembering that he’s present for all of this.

“Well…” Elliot trails off, squirming a bit despite not being in danger of punishment. “It’s true that they took it too far by attacking you, but-”

“-It’s good to see that you are a smart enough alpha as to agree with me. You see, pup? Everyone present understands that what you did was completely uncalled for, and unbecoming of such a small, petite omega,” It seems that’s all the encouragement Caustic needed, choosing to ignore the fact that he’s also at fault. “Would you like to apologize, or would you rather continue to act out of line and test my patience?"

“You’re insane if you think I would ever apologize to the likes of  _ you.” _ Bloodhound snarls, keeping their eyes firmly glued to the floor. They know there’s no getting out of this- Caustic has too firm of a hold on them- so they’ve chosen to just grit their teeth and bear it until this is over.

Caustic sighs, tisking at Bloodhound’s response. “How disappointing,” He says, pulling down the tracker’s briefs as well, leaving them bare from their lower back to their knees. He sets a menacing hand on Bloodhound’s backside, still wearing his thick gloves, earning a shiver from the typically aggressive omega. “And just as a warning, I would keep quiet if I were you… wouldn’t want anyone hearing you cry for your alpha's mercy, now would we?” And with that, he begins bringing his hand down on Bloodhound’s bare backside.

Right away, Elliot is wincing in sympathy, wanting to simultaneously look away and never stop watching. As mentioned before, this isn’t the first spanking he’s ever seen, as publically disciplining omegas, so long as it doesn’t involve sex, is completely legal on most planets, but he’s still consumed by secondhand embarrassment for his teammate. Offhandedly, Elliot makes sure there are no camera nearby, and is relieved that there are none to be found; either some other squad is (somehow) doing something more interesting, or this is (again, somehow) not permitted to be broadcasted on live TV. Either way, nothing is stopping Caustic from rhythmically beating Bloodhound’s bare ass, the smaller of the two trying their best not to cry out, but even though their face is covered by a mask, Elliot can tell that Bloodhound is close to tears, unaccustomed to such an unusual and rare form of pain in their body. After all, they’re well known to not have an alpha, so they haven’t ever been punished by one, especially not in this manner.

“I will stop when you apologize to me, little omega.” Caustic announces, not slowing down in the least when he speaks; if anything, he starts to spank harder, much to Elliot’s horror.

Bloodhound doesn’t answer, choosing to keep quiet rather than admit defeat. As a result, Caustic starts spanking their upper thighs, earning a few little kicks, but still no audible response. Concerned, Elliot very cautiously circles around Caustic, coming to stand a few feet away from Bloodhound’s head. The trickster chances a glance at the other alpha, somewhat scared to get involved. Caustic meets Elliot’s gaze, giving him a firm, encouraging nod. Assured that he wouldn’t be attacked by his fellow alpha, Elliot crouches in front of Bloodhound, who stubbornly refuses to look up, still staring at the floor. At this point, Elliot’s wondering if Bloodhound has somehow mentally checked out of the situation, but if that’s the case, Elliot has to unfortunately bring them back to to reality, otherwise Caustic isn’t going to stop until he sees blood. Hell, he might not even stop  _ then,  _ as horrifying as that would be to imagine!

Taking Bloodhound’s chin very gently in his hands, Elliot raises the omega’s face, forcing their masked eyes to meet his own. “Hey, little buddy,” Elliot murmurs, voice soft and welcoming, almost inaudible over the exploding  _ ‘whack whack whack’  _ of the spanking. “You still with me? Nod if you can hear me.”

It takes a few more seconds of smacking before Bloodhound, very slightly, nods. Elliot forces a smile, hoping to lighten his teammate’s spirits despite the situation. “There we go,” He whispers, trying to encourage Bloodhound through positive reinforcement. “You know you can stop this, buddy… just tell Caustic that you’re sorry, okay? Then it’ll all be over.”

Bloodhound makes to growl, but a particularly hard smack has them gasping, arms quite suddenly wrapping around Elliot’s neck for support, the tracker burying their masked face in the trickster’s shoulder, as if trying to hide from what’s happening. Elliot barely manages to bite back his gasp, as this close to Bloodhound’s most prominent scent glands, his nose is filled with the sickly sweet scent of a fertile, desperate omega. However, what's more troubling is that Elliot's made acutely aware of what this scent is trying to tell him; the omega grabbing onto him is  _ terrified, _ and distressed beyond basic reason. Subconsciously, Elliot hugs Bloodhound back, unable to keep himself from glaring viciously up at Caustic, because now that he can smell how freaked out and upset Bloodhound is, Elliot is beginning to feel protective of the omega, and also quite angry at the omega’s attacker, who still hasn’t let up in the slightest, continuing to spank Bloodhound incredibly hard.

“Stop it, Caustic” Elliot orders, his own voice sounding foreign to his ears; never in his life has he sounded this aggressive, and yet here he is, acting more like the alpha he is than he ever has in his entire life. “They’ve learned their lesson. Let. Them.  _ Go.” _

“I don’t think they have, at least not yet,” Caustic decides, not at all impressed by the smaller alpha’s attempt to intimidate him. “Tell you what; once they’ve cried and verbally apologized, I will stop.”

“That’s not fair,” Elliot says, glaring wholeheartedly at his teammate. “They’re fucking compromised and panicking; let them up before this gets any worse!”

“No.” Caustic responds, simple as that.

Elliot makes to stand- to attack Caustic in a moment of hormone induced rage- but he’s stopped by the sound of a tiny, wet hiccup. Startled, Elliot looks down at the omega he’s holding, shocked to see Bloodhound’s shoulders shaking, the quietest of sobs escaping their throat. Although it’s such muted crying, it still breaks Elliot’s heart to pieces, his alpha instincts demanding that he rescue the petite omega, but he’s still rational enough to not make the situation worse by fighting Caustic. Slowly, with the only sounds being the relentless spanking and Bloodhound’s panicked sobbing, the tracker breaks down completely, their quiet hiccups turning into painful wails that make Elliot’s head and heart hurt. In a fit of desperation, Bloodhound thrashes with all their might, but when that doesn’t work at all, not in the slightest, they simply go limp, accepting the horrible punishment for what it is. Sensing the shift in mood, Caustic slows down, but only a little, if only to encourage Bloodhound to finally apologize.

“Are you ready now?” Caustic asks, raising an eyebrow at the sorry state Bloodhound is in. “Because I’m more than willing to continue spanking you if you’re not.”

Elliot glares at Caustic, but just as quickly looks down to give Bloodhound a hopeful, warm smile. “Come on, baby,” He murmurs, not really sure where that  _ ‘baby’ _ nickname came from; it just fits the moment. “You ready to say sorry so I can make it better?”

There’s the smallest of nods from Bloodhound, the fight completely gone from their bones. “Yes, my alpha,” They whisper, much to Elliot’s surprise, though he doesn’t have enough time to respond, as Bloodhound keeps speaking, albeit with an uncharacteristic submission in their tone. They turn somewhat, looking over their shoulder to meet Caustic’s eyes. “I am deeply sorry for disrespecting you, alpha. Please, forgive me for my behavior.”

Caustic has a stupidly satisfied grin on his face, something that pisses Elliot off to no end. “Apology accepted, pup,” He says, holding up his hands to allow the omega up, his smile only widening when Bloodhound stays laid out over his lap, too tired to stand. “Well? Come now, omega, don’t you want up? Or would you rather an alpha hold you?" 

“Shut it, asshole,” Elliot snarls, standing up and, with a strength he rarely uses, picks Bloodhound up off of his teammate’s lap. Once he has the omega in his arms, Elliot backs up a fair amount, protectively clutching his exhausted teammate to his chest. “I swear, if you come anywhere near us-”

“-Easy, friend,” Caustic is surprisingly nonchalant about Elliot’s sudden protectiveness, if anything amused- and quite possibly aroused- by the display. “I’ve no intentions of continuing this fight; they have been punished accordingly, and it would be needlessly cruel to spank them again.”

“It was needlessly cruel to spank them to begin with,” Elliot mutters, offhandedly nuzzling Bloodhound’s mask, scenting the omega without much forethought, brain fuzzy with the instinctual need to mark and protect. “Easy, omega… I’ve got you.” He whispers, quiet yet firm, as he wants to be strong for his teammate.

Bloodhound doesn’t respond, too exhausted and drained to give many fucks about what’s happening. Just as Caustic stands, ready to hand Elliot Bloodhound’s trousers and underwear (they were kicked off at some point during the spanking), the front door to the building they’re in slams open, startling everyone. There in the doorway stands Pathfinder, who pauses immediately, shocked by the scene in front of him. “Oh… I, um…” The robot verbally stutters, having not expected to find the scene in front of him. “My apologies.” Is all he says before slamming the door shut.

The minute Pathfinder is gone, Bloodhound begins squirming. “Please put me down.” They request, and although the mask covers it, Elliot’s fairly sure they’re blushing.

“Of course,” Elliot lets them down without argument, handing them their lost clothing after getting the pieces from Caustic. “Here you go.” He says, blushing from secondhand embarrassment.

Bloodhound says nothing, turning their back on Caustic and Elliot so they can get dressed. Elliot can’t help but stare at Bloodhound’s backside, wincing at how impossibly red it is. The trickster quickly turns to glaring at Caustic again, unimpressed by the punishment’s results. “You took it way too far.” Elliot points out, stubbornly crossing his arms in disappointment.

Caustic is, as expected, completely unapologetic. “They had it coming,” He says, excusing his own actions as nothing more than justice served. “Such an unruly omega needs to learn that inappropriate and violent behavior will be punished in our society.”

Elliot still isn’t buying it. “Still, that was too much. Now what the hell are we gonna do? We’re still in a match!”

Caustic, again, isn’t phased. “I do not expect an omega such as Bloodhound to be so quickly defeated; give them a moment and we shall be ready to continue the match.”

Elliot is about to ask how the hell Caustic can expect Bloodhound to shrug off such a harsh spanking, but just as he opens his mouth, Bloodhound turns back to look at their teammates, their outfit back to the way it was. Elliot can’t help but gape at Bloodhound, more than a little shocked by how unaffected they look. Were it not for the fact that Elliot saw the whole event go down firsthand, he would never guess that Bloodhound just endured the earlier punishment. If anything, they seem to be…  _ steadier, _ as if the spanking knocked some sense into them. Before now, Elliot always considered spanking to be too harsh, and while he still stands firm by the fact that the one Caustic gave Bloodhound was  _ way _ too severe, he can’t argue too much with results, as the tracker seems much more agreeable now, eager to continue the match. Then again, that might be all this is; feigned obedience just to end the embarrassment.

“We should leave the area as soon as possible,” Bloodhound announces, although they keep glancing between the alphas, as if they need their approval before they can act. “As seen, there are enemies nearby, and the ring will close very soon… may we please go?”

“Of course, friend,” Caustic is also quick to put the past behind him, making a beeline for the door. He pauses, looking over his shoulder to smirk at Elliot, and yeah, he’s definitely proud of himself for disciplining Bloodhound. “Well, Mirage? Are you coming?”  
  
Elliot hesitates, tempted to do a number of things. All at once, he wants to beat the ever living  _ shit _ out of Caustic for daring to lay a hand on the omega Elliot is beginning to think of as his own, he wants to hold Bloodhound close to himself and never let anyone hurt them again, and he wants to fuck his omega teammate into the floor. Indecisive and more horny than he’d like to admit, Elliot simply nods, following Caustic and Bloodhound back outside and into the fight. In the end, they win the match, with Bloodhound going on a truly impressive rampage, completely decimating the enemy teams without much trouble. At the awards ceremony, Elliot stands between Caustic and Bloodhound, subtly holding a hand on the tracker’s back, keeping them grounded and assured that Elliot will protect them. As for Elliot’s other hand, well… he’ll use that to hide his boner, thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> This was… embarrassing to write, but whatever. I’m a simple man. I hope you enjoyed this garbage fire, expect more (possibly).


End file.
